


Scary Movie Night

by TinCanTelephone



Series: From Tumblr, With <3 [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone
Summary: Jyn owes Cassian, so she invades his apartment to take care of him like a good girlfriend.Unfortunately, she also has film studies homework to finish.





	Scary Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloriouswhisperstyphoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouswhisperstyphoon/gifts), [runakvaed (Nordbo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordbo/gifts), [shotgunkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunkitten/gifts), [shuofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/gifts).



> For @gloriouswhisperstyphoon's prompt on tumblr: Dracula and the snoozefest
> 
>  
> 
> Apparently this was a thing that came up during a livestream of Eurovision?? Anyway, that's why this is also for @runakvaed, @shotgunkitten, and @shu-of-the-wind

Cassian answered the door after nearly five minutes of knocking looking rumpled and glaring at her. “What part of, ‘I’ve gotten four hours of sleep and have a horrible cold’ don’t you understand?”

Jyn pushed past him, messenger bag thumping against her leg and takeout bags in both hands. “You sound terrible.”

“This is all your fault, you know.  _You_  got me sick.” Cassian coughed loudly into his elbow and followed her to the kitchen.

Jyn hefted the bags onto the counter. “I didn’t ask you to take care of me last week.”

“What was I supposed to do?” he muttered. “You acted like you were dying.”

“I know.” Jyn took pity on him and began unpacking the bags. “And I appreciate it. So I brought you cold meds and hot ‘n sour soup from Chen's– more hot than sour if you ask me. It should help you feel better.”

“Thanks.” Cassian shuffled back to the living room and sprawled onto the sofa. “Although I doubt I’ll be able to taste anything.”

Jyn huffed. “You’re so dramatic when you’re ill.”

He grunted. “Because it  _sucks_ , Jyn. I feel  _awful_.”

“Well, at least you’re done with finals.” She joined him in the living room with a bowl of soup for him and ginger chicken for herself. “Scoot.” She tried to pull his legs off the couch.

“No.” He kicked free of her grip. “If I hold my head  _right here_ , I can actually breathe through one side of my nose.”

“Fine.” Jyn sat on top of his legs with her laptop and Cassian’s HDMI cord. “But unlike you I still have a final to write, so we’re watching a movie.”

“What?”

“It’s for film studies. I just have to write this one paper on early 20th-century cinematography.”

“When's it due?” 

“Day after tomorrow.” Really, he should know better. When had she ever done anything in advance? “And I’ve already asked for an extension so I can’t put it off again.”

Cassian muttered something that might've been  _stupid_ , but it sounded like the congestion was coming back so it was hard to understand him. She glanced over and his eyes were closed. 

She shook his arm. “Hey, wake up. Try to eat something before you pass out on me.”

“Four hours of sleep, Jyn,” he said. “My throat hurt and it kept waking me up.”

“Okay, well I brought some of my leftover cold medicine so you can have that after you eat something. It’s the nighttime stuff so you can pass out to the movie.” She took out the disc and popped it into her DVD player. 

“What movie?” He slowly pulled his legs from under her knees and sat up, reaching for the soup. 

“ _Nosferatu_.” 

He paused, the spoon halfway to his mouth. “What?”

“It’s a German rip-off of Dracula.”

“Isn’t that a horror movie?” 

Jyn shrugged. “I guess so. Probably.”

“You know how I feel about horror movies,” he said into the soup bowl.

“Baby,” said Jyn, although there was no heat behind it. “Come on, it’s from 1922. There were no special effects or anything, how scary could it be?”

 

* * *

 

Very, it turned out. For a movie made in the 20′s, Count Orlok (the vampire, or  _Nosferatu_ ) was pretty freaky and even Jyn was a little unsettled, taking notes her paper. Cassian, stretched out on the sofa again with his feet in Jyn’s lap, pulled the throw blanket over his face and pressed his hands to his ears every couple of seconds. 

Jyn pinched her lips and wondered if this was such a good idea after all. The cold meds had knocked him out initially and he snored through the first thirty minutes of the movie, but he coughed himself awake just in time for a clear shot of Count Orlok’s face. He immediately squealed and covered his eyes, but didn’t sleep again after that. 

Eventually, she paused the movie and said, “Are you sure you don’t want to go to bed?”

He glared at her over the tissue pressed to his nose. “It’s too late now. I’m just going to imagine…  _that_  standing over my bed.” 

Jyn considered him and began to feel properly guilty. Cassian looked exhausted– eyes red and ringed with dark circles, pale and slumped weakly against one end of the couch. “Okay… how about I go to bed, too.”

“But your paper–”

“I can write it tomorrow. I’ll just finish watching the movie on my laptop with headphones.”

He finally lowered the tissue, tossed it on the pile on the coffee table. “If you want to.”

“I do.” Jyn stood up and offered him a hand. He took it, and she pulled him upright so he could stumble sleepily into the bedroom. While he was getting settled, she turned off the TV, put away the leftovers, and did her best with the mess in the living room. 

Cassian was still awake when she joined him, arms full of her laptop, earbuds, notebook, and reading light. 

He rolled over as she sat down next to him. “What took you so long?”

She ruffled his hair. “Nothing. Go to sleep.”

He shifted, coughed, adjusted the pillow under him. “Don’t leave,” he murmured when he found a comfortable position. 

“Don’t worry.” Jyn rubbed his shoulder and let him press against her leg. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/post/174262361455/please-write-a-fic-based-on-the-prompt-dracula-and)
> 
> This version of sick, whiny Cassian was inspired by a chapter in @halflunar's fic [The Softening Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072346/chapters/20632729), which y'all should check out if you like university AUs and damn good writing :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading/comments/kudos!! On tumblr I'm [cats-and-metersticks](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/)– check it out for rebelcaptain and cat pics


End file.
